Naruto, Early Edition
by KatoGS123
Summary: Naruto gets manga books every so often that shows the future, what does he do, read them and then takes names! Based on the Naruto anime/manga with the idea coming from a TV show called Early Edition
1. Chapter 1 Reading the Begining

**_Ok, this idea I got from watching a show called Early Edition. It's about a guy who gets tomorrow's paper today and he uses it to stop anything bad from happening, like a plane crash or a bank robbery, stuff like that!_**

 **Naruto: so I get newspapers? Lame!**

 ** _Nope you get your manga! So it is only basing around yourself and your friends, not about bank robbers and stuff!_**

 **Naruto: now that's not lame! That's awesome Dattabayo!**

 ** _Just say that I don't know your anime already..._**

 **Naruto: Kato doesn't own Naruto or any of its later productions!**

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of a plop followed by a cat's meow. Groaning, he got out of bed and went to his door to see what the sound was. His apartment has rope and paint cans near the door because he later plans on doing his greatest prank yet, painting the Hokage monument!

Opening the door he sees a orange and white cat sitting next to a small book. Confused about the book, Naruto picks it up and reads the title.

"Naruto, Vol 1..? What the hell?"

Being the knucklehead he is, **(Naruto: HEY!)** he opens the manga and begins to read it while he prepares his morning ramen.

The first page was what shocked him, it was his prank he planned on pulling! With him tied to the rope, just like he planned!

Naruto, curious about what happens next, since he was a fan of mangas of his favorite animes, like Dragonball and Bleach only because they were either badass or had orange in it, he continued to read.

By the fourth page, he saw that he was tied up, with his teacher giving him a lecture. The sixth page showed him using the sexy jutsu, giving his teacher a perverted nose bleed.

That made Naruto laugh. He was thinking of doing that today but now seeing what was to come from it, he definitely was gonna use the sexy jutsu!

As he read on, he finds out that Iruka, his teacher was going to teach him to ramen tonight, then tomorrow he once again failed to become a genin.

That lowered his spirits, until he saw that Mizuki-sensei, Iruka's assistant, came to him after school and offered him a chance to be a genin.

He read of the deal and saw after him stealing and reading from a scroll from his Jiji, the Hokage's office.

He then saw a painting of the battle of the hidden Leaf's ninja and the Kyuubi. He found himself in awe at the sight!

He then read on to find out the Mizuki-sensei tried to kill him and Iruka-sensei.

Then his heart stopped when he read the next part...

 _"You are really the demon fox!"_

"W-What?" He couldn't believe his eyes. He reread the line again.

 _"You are really the demon fox! It was you who murdered Iruka's family!! In other words, you..."_

"Are the nine-tailed fox spirit that destroyed the village..."

Tears fell from his eyes. He prayed that this was just a bad dream. He knew however, it wasn't a dream.

Fighting off the tears, Naruto kept reading. He knew he shouldn't but he needed to know his fate after that night.

 _"No one will ever accept you!"_

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw in the manga that Mizuki-sensei sent a Fuma Shuriken to the boom version of himself... And Iruka taking the attack for him.

He saw the tears of his sensei, he saw himself in the book run in fear.

 _"You... don't know... Naruto at all..."_

He froze as he saw the picture of Iruka-sensei say, his back bleeding.

 _"Maybe I do hate the fox..."_

"Iruka-sensei hates me..?"

 _"But not Naruto, that boy is no longer your demon fox. He is... a citizen of Konohagakure village..."_

 _"He's Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Naruto saw as the book version of himself blocked a finishing blow that would have killed his sensei and threatened Mizuki.

 _"Keep away from Iruka-Sensei..."_

"Or I'll kill you..."

Naruto felt that he was the Naruto in the book, his rage in a fury. He saw in the book that his other self had made a single handsign as Mizuki roared out as he charged his book self.

 _"I'd like to see you try, little fox!"_

The very next page surprised him. On both sides of the book making a huge picture, hundreds, if not thousands of clones filled the forest they were in.

The page after shown Mizuki in a bloody mess and under that image held a picture of Iruka asking him to come to him, that he has a present.

He had became a ninja.

He felt tears coming back again, but he refuses to let them fall, not yet... He closed the manga and put it in his jumpsuit, before shouting out loud to the world outside.

"I will become Hokage!!!!!"

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

 ** _That was the first chapter of many to come, the next chapter will be Naruto will be living the events of the first part of the manga he got mysteriously. And let me tell you, he is even more pissed off at Mizuki then the actual Naruto was, so he might even use the Kyuubi's chakra, not just his own when the fight happens!_**

 ** _Read on Kato Squad!_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Begining

**_I'm just gonna say it because I want to write this fast, I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be a girl, Naruto would have a Harlem of Sakura, Sasuke(girl), Hinata, and Ino, and Naruto wouldn't have been treated like less than dirt in the series._**

Talking

 _Thinking/reading_

 **Jutsu/angry mobs/demons**

 ** _Thinking out Jutsus_**

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

Naruto, now armed with the manga he got this morning and his prank paint, headed to do his greatest prank!

"Heheh, time to see if I can do this without being caught this time!

Unfortunately, it seems not all things can change, as he soon after finishing his prank tied up, with Iruka-sensei giving him a lectured!

 _"This is just like in the book!"_ Naruto mused before following the sensei to the classroom.

When it was Naruto's turn to perform the henge jutsu, he mentally smirked evilly. He knew the outcome so he planned on making it even better!

Picturing Naruko, his sexy jutsu form, he added on more, like wider hips and a bigger bust, and then he got rid of the smoke that would cover the private areas, just to see if he could get his classmates too...

A second later every male in the room had nose bleeds, Sasuke had his hands over his nose in his broody state but there were small drops of red from his hands. The girls however, had looks of envy and rage.

 **"NA-RU-TO..."** the blond looked back and saw every girl, but Hinata who had fainted, glaring at the sexy jutsu form he created with a crap ton of killing intent, aimed right for him and him alone!

 _'Well... I lived a good life,' he thought before the girls attacked._

 **Minutes later**

Naruto, with a large bump on his head, most likely a broken jaw, and a black eye, sat down in his desk and took out the manga, he wanted to reread the first part of the the book around his life again.

"Naruto."

Naruto kept his head in the manga, oblivious to the world.

"Naruto."

Again, he was oblivious to the world.

 **"Big head no jutsu... NARUTO!"**

"Ahhhh!" He looked up and saw Iruka.

"Naruto, no reading outside material in class!"

"But.."

"No buts, come on, we are going to the Hokage," Iruka-sensei then picked the blond up and carries him to lord Third's office.

 **Meanwhile in the classroom while Naruto was being dragged to the Hokage**

"What a drag, what did Naruto do this time?" Shikamaru said.

The classroom became a large group questioning.

"He probably did something again," a random student said.

"Serves him right, my mom told me he's no good," a female student said.

Sasuke however was thinking something else...

 _'What was that book?'_

 **In the Hokage's office**

The Hokage looked at the book in Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, May I see that book?" He asked the one day in the far future Hokage.

"This? Uhh sure," the blond handed the book to the leader of the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi took the book and started to read it. He read the manga and was surprised to see it was showing Naruto's life. When he saw the page about the treacherous Mizuki telling the blond about the Nine-tails, his eyes widen in shock.

 _'Does he know? Has he read this already?'_

"Naruto... do you kn-," the aged Hokage started before the blond interrupted him.

"Know about the Kyuubi... yeah..."

Sarutobi didn't know what to say. He was furious at Mizuki for this treachery, but this is shown to be the future.

"Naruto... are you ok?"

The aged Hokage wanted to make sure that the young Uzumaki wasn't angry at him for not telling him.

"Yeah Jiji... I'm ok, I think," the blond said, smiling, "after all, even if I am the Kyuubi, at least I know I have a friend!"

"A friend huh," the elder Hokage mused, "And who is this friend?"

"Iruka-sensei! Jiji didn't you read the rest of the chapter?"

Sarutobi shook his head and then continue to read the chapter. He was surprised to see Naruto saving Iruka from a most likely finishing blow. He was even more surprised when he saw in the book Naruto producing thousands of shadow clones!

 _'If he can make this many clones...'_ Sarutobi thought before smiling.

"Naruto, how would you like an unofficial A rank mission?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears! He was being offered a mission! Before he becomes a genin!

"I must warn you though, this mission is dangerous and by completing it, you will officially become a genin."

"Do you mean it Jiji?"

"Yes Naruto," the elder Hokage smiles at the youth **(Gai: my Youth senses are tingling!)** then shudders for some odd reason before handing the book back to Naruto.

"Dattabayo! Yes I wanna do the mission!"

Chuckling at the blond's Enthusiasm, the aged Hokage gave the mission details to both Iruka and Naruto.

"You two are to act like your book selves for the next two days until after Mizuki tells Naruto about the Kyuubi, if this book is correct about the future. If this is correct and Mizuki breaks Lord Fourth's law, then he is to be apprehended. Do you two accept the mission?"

"Hai Hokage-sama/Jiji!"

The Hokage smiles.

"Now remember this is an A rank secret mission, you are not allow to tell anyone."

"I understand Jiji," Naruto does his trademark foxy grin before leaving the office to clean the Hokage monument.

 **A few hours later**

"How's the ramen Naruto?"

"It's good Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto smiles, happy to know that his sensei didn't see him as a demon. He was also happy he was on a sercet mission.

 _'Ha! Beat that teme!'_

 **The next day, after school**

 _'There's Mizuki-teme... be cool and act as if I don't know what he's up to...'_

"He thinks he's helping you grow strong."

"Really?!" Naruto acts surprised with a hint of happiness, wanting Mizuki to believe that he thinks he's being praised.

"Yeah, he sees a lot of you in him, so try to give the guy a break, Ok?"

Naruto nods at the traitor, "but... I really want to graduate..."

"Oh well," Mizuki then grins, "guess there's no choice..."

 _'Hooked...'_

"If you can sneak into Lord Hokage's home, capture a scroll from his private quarters and bring it to the forest, and learn any jutsu from it, you'll become a genin."

 _'Lined...'_

"Really, Mizuki-sensei?!" Naruto asked while mentally hoping the traitor falls for his act.

"Yeah! I'll even sign the forms myself."

 _'Sinker!'_ They both thought with mental grins!

 **Later that night**

"Ah, it seems Mizuki is a traitor after all..." the Hokage said as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

"Yeah, by the way Jiji," Naruto replies, "thanks for helping me learn the shadow clone jutsu before I go out to help Iruka-sensei finish the mission!"

"Hahaha! Think nothing of it!" The elder kage replied with a smile.

"By the way Jiji, why didn't you think of this jutsu to help you with paperwork?"

It was at this moment, Sarutobi realized how Minato, the Fourth Hokage, always had his desk clear, and facepalmed.

"Thank you Naruto... for showing this old man how dumb he is, despite being called the God of Shinobi, now run along, Mizuki would get suspicious if you don't get there before he does."

 **An hour or two later**

"You are the Kyuubi," Mizuki shouted at the blond Jinchūriki.

Iruka acted shocked while Naruto looked down before they both grinned at looked at the traitor.

"That's what we wanted to hear! Ready Naruto?"

The said boy held his fingers up in a cross.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

The whole forest was filled with Narutos!

"By order of the Hokage," one Naruto shouted.

 **"You're under arrest!"** Every Naruto shouted before charging the traitor.

Shocked by the fact that the demon brat knew about the Kyuubi, Mizuki wasn't prepared to defend himself from the onslaught of taijutsu all of the Naruto clones brought down upon him.

The clones slowly poofed away as the traitor fell to the ground.

"Dattabayo! Mission complete!"

Iruka only chuckles at Naruto's excitement.

"Naruto, come here and close your eyes."

Naruto smiles because he knew it was the moment he becomes a genin. He walked over and closed his eyes. He felt something being tied on his forehead.

"Open 'em, genin Naruto."

The Jinchūriki opened his eyes and saw he was wearing his sensei's headband.

He became a genin.

 _'Maybe I should read the rest of this book, there is still two chapters left after all!"_ Naruto mused before helping Iruka bring the traitor and the scroll to the Hokage.

 **0123456789012345678901234567890**

 ** _And there's chapter two! Next chapter will be a mix of both reading and real life for the blond! Reason why I say this is because I plan on Naruto being a bit of a smartass/dumbass. And don't worry! It will mostly be about the Naruto/Sasuke kiss, the team7 introductions and the morning before the Team 7 genin test! I hope you'll all love it!_**

 ** _Keep reading on Kato Squad!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Reading in the classroom

**_Yeah I know it took awhile but this story is still alive! Btw I'm skipping the manga chapter with Konohamaru... I don't hate the kid but that's filler and I don't need filler for this story unless it's a movie or special to Naruto's growth! Btw... I don't own Naruto_**

 ** _0123456789012345678901234567890_**

Naruto was sitting in class, reading through his manga. He went to class early because he didn't want to be late nor did he want to read at home.

He saw on the first page of the new chapter Sakura, a classmate and his crush asking a student who was questioning him about passing, if she could pass. His heart fell when he saw her shouting at him saying she wants to get around him.

Then he saw Sakura pushing him to the ground to get to 'her' Sasuke.

 _'Grrrr what's so great about that teme anyways?'_

The next page kinda made his crush on the pink haired female lessen. He sees Inner Sakura with a creepy perverted grin.

 _'Maybe I should pity the teme now...'_

He notices the next page that a jerk who bullies him elbows his butt... and the next page made him nearly puke rainbows.

"OOOH FUCK NO! IM NOT LETTING MY FIRST KISS BE THAT DAMN TEME DUE TO SOME JACKASS ELBOWING ME IN THE ASS!!!!"

Iruka, who was sitting at his desk grading younger classmen's papers, jumped at the shouting and went over to Naruto.

"What's wrong, Nar..." he sees the page and holds in a chuckle, "n-never mind heh... hope that actually doesn't happen to you... and if it does, I hope he makes you happy! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto glares at his older brother figure before turning the page.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..."_

 _'Yay I get Sakura on my team! Just hope Sasuke isn't on my team...'_

 _"And Uchiha Sasuke, you three on Team Seven!"_

"Damnit!!!!! With that loser!"

Naruto must have read his future selves mind cause Manga Naruto said the same thing!

A few pages later he finds himself, henged as Sasuke, giving Sakura complements, only to then get the runs and make Sakura think the teme's shy right as they were about to kiss. Of course he was creeped out by Inner Sakura's reappearance and the blond hopes he doesn't gain the power to see the demon within.

The real Sasuke then broke free of his bindings that he caught him in and asked Sakura where he was.

 _"Can't we get away from the Baka for a bit? He always gets between us! All because he was badly brought up!"_

The Uchiha then looked at the girl, _"you mean because he never had any parents?"_

Naruto looked away from the book, he suddenly felt like this was spying. But then again, he is a ninja...

 _"He doesn't have to answer to anyone, it's made him selfish..."_

 _'I'm selfish..?'_

 _"If I did stuff like he does I'd be grounded for life!"_

 _"Don't you envy him being alone, not having any parents to nag at you all the time?"_

Naruto couldn't help but begin to understand... Sasuke an orphan too! The teme's defending him!?

 _"Kids without families always grow up selfish, Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Being scolded doesn't even compare to being alone..."_

 _"What's gotten into you all of the sudden, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"You... make me sick!"_

Naruto suddenly smiles... _'I guess I have more friends than I thought... note to self: help Sasuke get away from fangirls today.'_

He then sees Sakura realizing that what she said was wrong, _"I make him sick... maybe I could be a little nicer...? 'I wonder if Naruto feels the same...' "_

He sees on the next page his Jiji with a masked ninja in his apartment, the later holding his milk that he had with breakfast this morning.

 _"His milk expired..."_

 _'Oh crap... that explains the runs...'_

He noticed the next chapter and and read the title...

"Hatake Kakashi... I wonder who that is..."

"Wonder who _Who_ is?"

Turning around he jumps in surprise to see the masked ninja from the manga.

"N-no body sir... just reading.."

"Naruto, I know about that book, after all, your Jonin has to know every thing about his genin."

Naruto eyed the masked jonin and smiles. _'So this must...'_

"Be Hatake Kakashi?" The masked man finishes his mental sentence.

"How'd you..."

"Know what you were gonna say? Simple, I can see the future!"

"Really?"

"Nope," the masked man eye smiles, "anyways, if you want to surprise your teammate, I would keep reading that book and use it for your advantage. I won't read it as it is a gift from Kami knows where to you, but I expect you to allow me to read some of the ones you get in the future, like our first C rank for example... after all it's my job to keep you genin safe."

Smiling, Naruto nods, "yes Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi eye smiles back, "aww one of my cute little genin is already calling me sensei before he's assigned to my care, Well hope you don't get the runs," and poofs away.

Naruto stood there for a moment before he realizes that Kakashi had already been to his house!

"I SHOULDVE READ THIS LAST NIGHT!!!!"

 ** _0123456789012345678901234567890_**

 ** _Hehehe i know I'm evil but I'm not gonna add the anime and manga together at the same time that easy, also to those wondering about me adding Kakashi to the list of people that knows Naruto's book secret... you don't expect the student of Naruto's old man to not find out about it! He's Hakate freakin Kakashi! He's an early on badass!_**


	4. Chapter4 Fox and curse eyes prank

**_Yep this is back! I don't own Naruto!_**

 ** _10101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto was thinking. **Really** thinking!

 _'How in the hell can I prevent that damn kiss?!'_

He was alone in the classroom, at least twenty minutes before class starts to be assigned a jonin sensei.

 _'Maybe if I sit somewhere else... Nah... that'll only make it easy for fangirls to get the teme, and he hates those!'_

As Naruto thought for a plan, he didn't notice a certain broody walking up to him, "Dobe."

' _Maybe if I ditch class that'll work, after all I already know my sensei thanks to the manga! But that'll still leave Sasuke to the sharks, and I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy!'_

The Uchiha notices the manga and grabs and hits Naruto over the head with it, "Dobe."

"Ow! Damn it te..." he notices that Sasuke was reading his manga, "that's mine teme! Give it back!"

The Uchiha, acting like a brat, only leaped away as he read on, widening his eyes when he found out about the S rank secret around Naruto, of course though, he knew better than to think that the scroll is the kunai and not the scroll.

When he looked back at Naruto, he suddenly felt bad, maybe Naruto noticed his eyes widening earlier because the Dobe lost all the energy he normally has and replaced it with giving up.

 _'He thinks I'm an idiot who doesn't understand the most obvious thing about sealing jutsu,'_ the Uchiha mused before waking over to the Kyuubi warden and smiles an Uchiha smirk, "you know Dobe that I'm not stupid, didn't you pay attention in the sealing classes we had over the years?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, someone else other than the Ramen Ichiraku stand, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, and Jiji didn't think of him as the fox sealed inside him.

"Y-you don't think I'm the demon," the blond asked.

"If you're a demon then I'm not an Uchiha," Sasuke smirks arrogantly.

Naruto smiles, "keep reading, you'll see something we need to prevent soon."

Confused, the Uchiha oblige and then turned green once he saw it, "you're right... I'd rather kiss Sakura than have this happen!"

Smirking, Naruto looked at the last Uchiha, "then let's ditch, after all, this manga tells us our sensei so we don't need to be here."

It was the Uchiha turn to smirk, "how about we prank the class instead, those shadow clones of yours would work nicely with this..."

This made Naruto surprised about Sasuke, but made him think, _'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful pranking relationship!'_

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto sat at his desk bored, but in reality both he and Sasuke were excited to set the prank into motion!

Most the the events in the manga happened, Sakura pushing him to the ground to get to Sasuke, Naruto being asked if he actually belonged there, then it happened.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look for a second before starting their evil prank!

Naruto went and sat on Sasuke's desk like what they saw in the manga and began to glare. Sasuke returned the favor and glared back.

"Naruto-Baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Most of Sasuke's fangirls growled out, making small chuckles appear from the two potted plants by the door but no one but Shikamaru noticed.

Suddenly it happened, Naruto got pushed from behind and fell into 'Sasuke', making them kiss. At first it shocked them and the fangirls, and hinata too, until the two stopped kissing and smirks, the 'Sasuke' henges back to Naruto and both Naruto clones hold up peace signs before being dispelled.

"Heheh..."

They heard the laughter again.

"Hahahahahaha! Told you Dobe that prank would work!"

"Shut up teme! It's only because I can do that jutsu that we could even pull it off!"

Everyone looked at the 'potted plants' that poofed into something everyone wasn't expecting, Naruto and Sasuke! Getting along!? Laughing together!? Is Hell freezing over?!

This made most of the class stare at the two before shouting, **"THAT WAS A PRANK!!!!!"**

Suddenly the two pranksters felt killing intent, for Sasuke it's been years since he last felt something like this, for Naruto, not long so he was able to react fast, "teme... I know this is something you aren't used to... so be ready to run... **RUN!!!!"**

Naruto made eight shadow clones and henged half of them into Sasuke while they all ran for their lives... Unfortunately, a woman's wrath is the worst thing to run from, as the two were beaten up, and the fangirls realized they beat up their Sasuke-Kun!

"Oh Kami what have we done!?" They now fought each other over who was gonna care for Sasuke.

Sasuke, with Sakura and Ino sitting next to him taking care of his wounds, scowls his normal scowl but with a hint of amusement from his and Naruto's prank.

Speaking of Naruto, he was laughing his head off despite the pain, "hahahahaha ow..."

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji could only stare in shock still at what happened.

 _'Troublesome...'_ Shikamaru.

 _'I wish I had popcorn for that!'_ Choji.

 _'Damn! Even I wouldn't joke like that!'_ Kiba.

 _'I don't understand humans...'_ Akumaru, Kiba's familiar-dog whimpered out, causing Kiba to look up at him on his head, "What do you mean you don't understand us?"

A few minutes later, Iruka sensei was giving out team assignments, "Team Sev-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke interrupted, "lead by the infamous sensei for tradiness, Pervy books, and a mask that no one can take off," Naruto added.

The two then smirks evilly and shouted, "Late-Ero sensei!"

Iruka, who already knew that Naruto knows who his sensei is only shook his head in shame as the silver-haired masked sensei fell down from the ceiling, his copy of Ichi Ichi paradise landed on his head, opened to a picture of a naked Anko that was hidden in the book, causing all of the male senseis in the room to shudder in horror, since they know that Anko is one crazy bitch and if she ever found out about the picture, then every male that saw the photo will loose their family jewels.

 **At a dango shop**

"Why do I have the urge to cut off some perverts balls?" The speaking was leaking so much killing intent that all the men in the village instantly covered their manhood in sudden unexplained fear.

 **Back to the main story...**

After the sudden fear faded away, Iruka finished telling the class their teams and jonin sensei.

Kakashi looked at his team and sighs, he just woke up with a slight concussion, "my first impression of you... I hate you, and you, and I'm not sure about you just yet..." the terrible two smirks while Sakura only looks at her sensei.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes," the silver-haired jonin eye smiled before vanishing in leafs.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirks, "so we have to meet him in five hours, right?"

"Hn," replies the Uchiha.

"Wait... I'm confused here," the pinkette tilted her head in confusion before watching the two take off, "h-hey wait up Sasuke-kun!"

 **End of chapter.**

 **101010101010101010101010101010**

 ** _I have to admit, I'm not glad with this work, I wanted to get the team seven introductions in this chapter but honestly I couldn't think of a way to do it, so I replaced it with a more friendship making Sasuke! Don't worry, the plot is still going to go by the manga/anime to a certain point but it'll have some changes to a point, for one, Naruto and Sasuke WILL BE STRONGER, in a way... yes, Sasuke will be weaker in this story than the anime/manga but that's because I'm making it so instead of becoming full on avenger, hell be more open to friendship... ok so his way of being friends With Naruto is kinda OC but there's a reason to my madness! I'm making it so Sasuke is a little obsessed with trying to know the future... I mean come on! Sasuke would like to know how to kill his brother, and Naruto and his books would be the best answers he can get until he kills Itachi himself! Obviously, when he gets the curse mark, it'll make him have a choice, fight the snake-pedo's control or stay loyal to the leaf, and now with Naruto being his only link to knowing his future it'll make it harder for him to choose between power or knowledge. In fact! I have an idea! Leave a review on every chapter I post until volume 5 of the manga appears in my story, when that happens, I'll tally up the votes and pick which side Sasuke chooses, of course... this means that if you chooses that he stays in the leaf the mangas won't be relevant anymore as they changed the timeline, however there is a way you can fix this! Here's the poll!_**

 **A: Sasuke leaves the leaf as cannon.**

 **B: Sasuke stays in the leaf and for then on the manga is not accurate when it comes to Sasuke's role.**

 **Or C( _and by far my favorite but I'm not sure how I'd do it just yet!_ ): Sasuke leaves the leaf as cannon but is under orders of the Hokage(or at least helping Naruto keep an eye on the snake so the timeline doesn't change by much) to keep tabs on Orochi-teme by being a contact for Jiraiya when he is away from the sound and rejoins the leaf sometime in the shippundin arcs.**

 ** _Now I have one last thing to say... I'm on a creative slump... so next chapter or story for that matter might be a little late! But don't worry! I'm sure it'll pass soon! Anyways..._**


	5. Ch 5 Flashbacks and Secret Plans (FIXED)

**Naruto: hey Kato-sama, why did you make the teme find out about my mangas!?**

 **Sasuke: Hn Dobe, you don't even deserve them.**

 ** _Don't make me get Anko in here, after all, both of you were the ones to actually put the picture of her naked in kakashi's book somehow(see this chapter's Omake to find out how they did it!)_**

 _The two genin shook in fear._

 **Naruto/Sasuke: NOOOOOO!**

 ** _Heheheh that's what I thought! Now why don't one of you two do the disclaimer!_**

 **Naruto: jan ken pon?**

 **Sasuke: Hn.**

 **Naruto/Sasuke: tataite kabutte jan ken pon!**

 **Naruto- Rock**

 **Sasuke- Rock**

 **Naruto/Sasuke: TIED GO AGAIN!**

 _Two thousand attempts later..._

 **Naruto: Ugh!!!! Teme just give up!**

 **Sasuke: never Dobe!**

 **Naruto/Sasuke: TATAITE KABUTTE JAN KEN PON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **Naruto- Rasangan covered rock**

 **Sasuke- Chidori powered paper**

 **Sasuke: NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!**

 **Naruto: SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

 _Explosion_

 **Sasuke: I win**

 ** _They stopped watching a thousand or more Jan ken pons ago..._**

 **Sasuke: whatever... Kato doesn't own Naruto or the show that this idea came from called Early Edition.**

 **10101010101010101010101010101010101010**

As Sasuke and Sakura went into hiding, Naruto stays behind, "I'll take you on one on one!"

Kakashi eyes the orange target, "mhmm... I see... you're a idiot."

A tick mark appears on Naruto's head before he shouted, "the only idiot here is you sensei if you think your hairstyle is cool!"

"Let me show you the first Shinobi battle skill... lesson 1: Taijutsu, the art of the trained body!"

Kakashi reaches into his kunai pouch and pulls out...

"WHAT THE HELL SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU READING PORN WHILE YOURE TESTING US!?"

Naruto eyes the Make-Out Paradise book Kakashi-sensei was currently reading, mentally grinning ear to ear while he remembered what happened yesterday.

 **Flashback no jutsu**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were currently hanging out at Naruto's, the first two reading the Naruto manga trying come up with an idea for tomorrow test.

 ** _Deeper flashback no jutsu_**

 _Kakashi eye smiles, "lets introduce ourselves, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no true likes or dislikes, I don't care to tell you about my hobbies and dreams, now it's you turn."_

 _Naruto grins, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant ramen! I like even more is having friends who doesn't judge me for the kunai and not the scroll! What I hate is the time I have to wait for instant ramen after I pour the boiling water in the cup! What I hate even more are people who can't tell the difference between a jailor and prisoner! And my dreams for one day... One is to help a certain friend who sworn to kill a certain someone if he doesn't get the pole that's deep in his ass out and then my personal dream... No, I won't call it a dream... I call it a vow, I vow to become Hokage one day! That way all the villagers will have to acknowledge me and won't treat me like shit!"_

 _"Okay, Pinky your up."_

 _"Oh... um... I'm Sakura Haruno, my favorite thing is... well it's not a thing it's a who... uh... my hobbies are... heheheheheh... and dream is to... heheheheheh..."_

 _Kakashi mentally sighed, 'a fangirl... let's just hope she isn't a Naruto hater... Minato-sensei would have my head when I die if he finds out Naruto was hated...' "and what do you hate?"_

 _"Naruto-Baka!"_

 _'Why did I even think anything...' "and now you... Duckbutt."_

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like certain things but since someone on my team is basically eye stripping me right now I refuse to say them, I do however hate fangirls and people who don't understand the pain people like me lived," he looks at Naruto with an unnoticeable, to Sakura that is, shared look of loneliness._

 _Kakashi noticed it and smiles behind his mask, 'it seems letting Sasuke take the book from Naruto earlier instead of stopping it was a good idea, two brothers of a similar coin... one born from a dying clan by the hands of his actual brother and the other born from being alone all his life...'_

 _Sasuke continued, "my hobbies are training, I hope to get more soon since I was to focused on revenge to grow up like a normal kid. And my dream... it seems pointless to call it that, an ambition! I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone."_

 _"Now that is out of the way, tomorrow will be a training exercise, to see if you can be a genin."_

 _"Our school days were full of survival training sensei!" Sakura mentioned._

 _"Heheh..."_

 _"What's so funny, sensei?"_

 _"Oh nothing... it's just... if I told you, you'd most likely chicken out."_

 _Naruto decided to ask what his manga counterpart asked, already knowing what he's about to say, "chicken out? Why?"_

 _"Out of the twenty-seven graduating from your class, only nine of them will actually become Shinobi, the ones who don't go back to the Academy. In other words, the test you're about to take has a sixty-six percent chance of failure!"_

 ** _Deeper flashback end no jutsu_**

"What are you two reading?" The pinkette asked.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "should we?"

"No, I hate to say this but Sakura-Chan wouldn't understand when she reads _that_."

Sasuke nods, "well her mother caused that, remember."

"Maybe but I don't need someone planning to kill me every mission... I already got that from the villagers..."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, _'someone plans to kill the Baka on a daily basis! And the reason why is in that book? I mean sure he's annoying but even that's not murder worthy...' **'CHA THE BAKA IS JUST MAKING IT UP!'**_

"Naruto, you don't really mean someone tries to kill you right?" The Haruno asked.

The Uzumaki's response was taking off the top half of his kill me colored jumpsuit, revealing stab marks, stitches and burns all over his chest and back.

The pinkette couldn't believe it and thought it was a genjutsu, "Kai! ... Kai!!!! ... why won't it go away!?"

As tears form in Sakura's eyes, Naruto put back on the jumpsuit, "Why... because they aren't fake..."

For the first time, Sakura noticed the normally happy and bright blue eyes that Naruto has dulled out and look lifeless.

Naruto stood up and went to the door to leave, "go ahead and show her Sasuke, I don't care..." he runs out of his home.

 **Flashback no jutsu end**

He remembered that when he came back Sakura gave him a hug and cried her heart out for the blond, and they became like brother and sister after that, making this plan for today.

Sakura was currently watching from the sidelines, getting ready to help spring the trap, she remembers how yesterday how she felt for her teammate and now friend.

 **Flashback no jutsu**

Sasuke looked at her disgust, "Sakura, choose how you feel wisely, Naruto is broken, he actually doesn't even like you more than a friend but he kept asking you on dates because he doesn't want to be ignored, he is like a brother to me now so I will protect him from betrayal," he hands the book to her and left to go train.

Sakura eyes the manga in her hand.

 _'Should I read it?'_

 _ **'CHA YEA STUPID'**_

Sakura began to read, and she was shocked at how the villagers in the first few pages acted about the blond.

 _'Why are they acting like that...'_

 _ **'Geez Outer, just keep reading'**_

As she got deeper she saw Mizuki-sensei attack Iruka-sensei.

 _"Are the Nine-Tailed fox Spirit that destroyed the village!"_

 _'What! Naruto is the nine tails?! Why isn't anyone killing him?'_

 _ **'CHA OUTER GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!'**_

 _'Huh? Inner what are you talking about? Naruto is the nine tails! He should die!'_

 _ **'Geez outer, for someone who got all A's in classes you sure are stupid, is a scroll a kunai if the kunai is sealed inside?'**_

 _'No b-but...'_

 _ **'NO I HAVE BEEN LETTING YOU TAKE CHARGE FOR TO LONG WITHOUT MY JUDGEMENT! SO NOW YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! A KUNAI IS NOT A SCROLL AND THE FOX IS SEALED IN NARUTO! NARUTO IS THE SCROLL!'**_

 **Inside Sakura's mindscape**

Sakura trees surrounded the two Sakuras, one looks like how she looks on the outside and the other looks like a true beauty, flawless skin, a perfect hourglass figure, and silky long pink hair.

Outer looked at Inner in rage, "Naruto is a demon! Why can't you get that in your head!"

Inner shakes her head and sighs beautifully, **"you know, I'm ashamed of you, Naruto is a prison for the demon, not a demon himself."**

Outer growled, "Inner, he is a demon! He killed grandpa! No wonder mom told me to stay away!

 **"Outer, don't make me knock some sense into you."**

"Oh sure! Like you can hurt me! I'm the strong one not yo-"

Inner bitch slapped Outer, sending her into a Sakura tree, **"Outer... my sister... please stop hurting us... you know I'm the voice of reason and when you fight me it slowly kills us... please see reason!"**

Outer suddenly remembers the scars Naruto has, the looks the villagers gave him, and her mother spitting venom about the boy when they were young. Her eyes tear up, "o-oh Kami..."

Inner smiles, **"finally... now how about you wake up, you still have much more to read if your gonna help Naruto and Sasuke-kun."**

 **A hour later**

Sakura finished reading the manga right as Naruto came back.

"Naruto... I'm sorry... for everything! I can't believe what the villagers done to you, even I almost hated you."

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan... it's ok..."

Sasuke watched from the shadows with a small smile, _'maybe Sakura would make a nice girlfriend for me after all.'_

 **Flashback end no jutsu**

She snapped out of her memories as she saw the Baka fall for the perverted attack their sensei used in the manga.

"Konohagakure village's most secret and most sacred Taijutsu... **ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

 _'Looks like the plan is about to begin..."_

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

 ** _Well how'd you like that? I had actually wanted to wait until the wave mission for Sakura to find out but I felt this was better!_**

 ** _Ja Ne!_**

 ** _Omake! Naruto and Sasuke's Nude Anko prank!_**

Naruto and Sasuke snuck into Anko's house. They had 15 minutes before class and they needed to hurry.

"Dobe hurry and take the damn picture while she's busy with the shampoo!" whispered a slightly scared Uchiha.

 **CLICK**

"Whose there!?"

Widening their eyes, Naruto had his clones substitute himself and Sasuke out of Anko's bathroom and back to the Academy. They then noticed Kakashi's book was on Iruka's desk, most likely left behind because he was called for something.

Naruto put the picture in the book and went to his desk with Sasuke, both of them made a tiny prayer to Kami to have mercy on their souls if Anko ever found out about this.

The bell rung and Iruka started to tell the teams, the the rest was history... or was it?

 ** _Find out the end of this Omake during the Chuunin exam arc!_**

 ** _Ja Ne!_**


End file.
